


Letting Go

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Shore leave gets interesting. (04/20/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Have you worked through all the data the Gymno Preceptor sent us, Ensign?" Archer hovered over Hoshi.

Trying not to sigh at the third time he had asked this, Hoshi gave him the same answer as before. "Not yet sir, but I expect to be finished before we reach their planet."

Hoshi waited as he remained by her side, nodding. She finally took pity on him. "I sent the most recent update to your station Captain, if you'd like to take a look at it."

His wide smile made her feel like she had given a small boy a rare treat. "Thanks Hoshi." She relaxed once Archer had moved toward his ready room. It wasn't long though before she heard a low chuckle behind her.

"He been checkin' up on you again?" Hoshi felt a tightening low in her belly at the quiet drawl. She turned to smile at Trip and met his eyes.

Blue...so very blue..."You know the Captain."

"Think we'll be able to take shore leave once we get there?"

"It's up to him. I'll need to finish with the database before he'll let us down there. Make sure we don't offend anyone."

"I think T'Pol is rubbing off on him." Hoshi giggled at Trip's slow wink.

Let me know when you're done, I want to take a look at that database. I plan on enjoying myself down there."

"Mmm hmm." He gave her an easy grin as he moved off. Boys will be boys...Hoshi shook her head, watching Trip from under her lashes as he made his way across the bridge.

She stretched to relieve the kinks after sitting for so long, using it as an excuse to keep looking at the Commander. He leaned on Reed's console to talk to the Armory officer, and Hoshi admired the way his broad shoulders pulled his uniform taut over his back, the way he tapered down to a trim waist and a tight

...

Hoshi spun back to her console, ruthlessly squashing that tempting train of thought. Shore leave would be nice. Anywhere would be nice, I just want to get off this darn ship...Turning back to the Gymno database, Hoshi reluctantly left Trip behind and began translating again.

* * *

Entering into her cabin after her shift, Hoshi wearily peeled off her uniform, stripping down to skin. Her brain hurt from the massive amount of information the Gymnosians had sent. Trudging into the bathroom, Hoshi turned on the shower, letting the water get hot before she stepped under the spray. She let the water pound against her back, the heat releasing the tension in her muscles.

With some effort, Hoshi turned, leaning her head back. The water poured over her breasts, stinging her nipples in not an entirely unpleasant feeling. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Hoshi's hands slipped between her legs, one set of fingers parting her folds, the other finding her clitoris. She teased the hardening nub, rubbing and scratching lightly at it with her nails.

Hoshi automatically brought to mind the nebulous man she customarily fantasized about, but for the first time a pair of blue eyes replaced the standard brown, light hair the usual dark. She saw Trip in only the shorts he wore for sparring practice with Malcolm, every muscle defined on his hard chest. She heard his voice call her name; his slow easy drawl causing shivers to run down her spine.

Her hand moving faster, Hoshi's breath came in gasps as she felt a sharp orgasm shoot through her. Sliding down the shower wall, she welcomed the mean little waves of pleasure as the only ones she was going to get for a while. Hoshi's fingers trailed over her swollen sex and breasts, body jerking slightly as she prolonged it as much as she could. Finishing the shower, she dried off and climbed into her bunk, clutching her pillow close and wishing it was Trip.


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word, Hoshi finished translating the database five hours before the Enterprise got to Gymnos. Archer called the senior staff together so she could brief them on Gymnosian culture. Looking around the table, Hoshi's gaze lingered on Trip, who was talking with Malcolm about shore leave plans.

"Well Hoshi," at Archer's voice the two men stopped talking and turned toward the Captain. "Is there anything we need to know about these people before we invade their planet?" Hoshi smiled at his phrasing, while T'Pol simply stared

through him with her perpetual 'I can't believe I'm here' expression.

"No sir, the Gymnosians are a rather easy going bunch..."

"Shouldn't that be Gymnasiums?" Malcolm snickered at Trip's 'witticism'.

Hoshi tried to ignore the quip, looking at him over the top of imaginary glasses. 'As I was saying, sir, is that the Gymnasi...Gymnosians are laid back, but very polite. Most social interactions include a round of 'thank you; no, thank you; no no, thank you', but that's about the extent of it. They don't shake hands, however they do clap them together when they meet, once for acquaintances, more for higher-ranking people. For example, I wouldn't clap when I greet Travis, but I would twice for the Captain and three times for Admiral Forrest." She turned to Archer. "It also works inversely, you would only clap once for me."

"What if you don't clap enough? Is that considered an insult?" Malcolm looked concerned.

"You'd think so, but apparently they only consider you socially inept, not very smart."

"Is that all? Doesn't sound like much." A slight frown appeared on Archer's face.

"That's it sir. None of our words mean something rude in their language, none of our common gestures mean anything either. Nothing seems to phase these people."

Trip's fingers drumming on the table caught Hoshi's attention, recalling what they had done to her last night in her dreams. She came to with a start, realizing he had spoken to her. "I'm sorry, what?"

He flashed that easy grin of his. "Can't wait to get down there either, Hosh? I was wonderin' what their level of technology was."

"It's rather low, comparable to Earth in the early 21st century. They don't have warp capability, but have been dealing with races that have for quite awhile. Apparently they don't want it. They're curious enough about the universe to learn about it from others, but not to go out themselves." Hoshi smiled to herself at the other's disbelieving expressions, knowing just how the Gymnosians felt.

T'Pol spoke up. "One thing that you might find interesting about this planet is that is has no seasons." Archer looked up at the new information. "The planet isn't tilted, therefore each part gets the same amount of sunlight year round. The equators are the warmest, and the weather cools as you move to the poles."

Nodding, Hoshi continued. "The main population is concentrated in the middle band of each hemisphere. We'll be going to their main city, Angios. It's a costal city."

"Beaches!" Trip crowed. "What will the weather be like?"

"It hovers at about 28 degrees, give or take a few depending on the jet streams. It can get breezy too."

"Warm sandy beaches...How long are we goin' t' be there, Cap'n?"

"Long enough for you to get a tan," Archer laughed. "You're beginning to get a little pasty there, Commander."

Trip laughed back. "Look in mirror lately, Captain?"

Archer just shook his head. "I'm going to take all of us plus Travis down to meet the Gymnosians first; draw up a rotation schedule for shore leave. I want every one to go down this time, even you, T'Pol. Any questions? Ok, I'll let you know when to meet in the shuttle bay. Dismissed."

* * *

About four hours later, Travis piloted the shuttle down to the Angios landing pad. The entire party, excepting T'pol, of course, was plastered to the windows, gazing longingly at the blue, green, and white planet below them.

"It looks like more than half the place is islands! And look at all those beaches! Damn, I wonder if they got any diving gear?" Trip was in seventh heaven. "How long we goin' t' be here?"

"Not long enough, apparently." Trip just stuck his tongue out at Hoshi, who tried to smother a grin.

"What do these Gymnosians look like anyway?"

"We don't know. Something was wrong with the view screen at their end. I think they're roughly humanoid." Archer looked over at Hoshi.

"The database didn't say."

"We'll find out soon enough." The shuttle bumped gently as Travis brought her down, the engine's whine tapering off. "Everybody out!"

The crew was blinded momentarily when the Captain opened the hatch; they climbed out shielding their eyes. So Travis could be excused for bumping into Hoshi, who had bumped into Malcolm, who had bumped into Trip, who had bumped into T'Pol, who had almost, but not quite, bumped into Archer, who had stopped short at the sight of the Gymnosian people. Wondering what happened, the Starfleet officers and T'Pol circled around their Captain.

Hoshi blinked. "They're all...

"...naked," Trip finished.

Archer finally found his voice. "And they're all..."

"...midgets," Malcolm supplied.

"They're all naked midgets!" Travis blurted, his jaw dropping.


	3. Chapter 3

"Technically they are not midgets." T'Pol's eyes were on her scanner, fingers flying over the controls. "This is what their species looks like. They might as well call us giants." She looked up, meeting Archer's gaze. To Hoshi it seemed like T'Pol was daring the Captain to make another thoughtless human comment. To his credit Archer turned the tables on her, raising his own eyebrow.

By this time the Gymnos delegation had reached the crew. The Captain and T'Pol acted like nothing was wrong while Trip and Travis kept their eyes glued to their feet.

"Welcome to Gymnos, Captain Archer. I am Nocot." The Preceptor stood before Archer and clapped his hands twice, as did the rest of the delegation.

Thankfully Trip and Travis were paying enough attention to join the rest of them in clapping back.

Hoshi took a better look at the Gymnosians as they spoke with Archer, trying to keep it casual. They came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, averaging a meter in height and perfectly proportioned. Hoshi realized if you didn't have a frame of reference you wouldn't know they were so short. One thing was different about them, though, the men were bald. Entirely. Idly Hoshi wondered if that was natural of if they somehow removed it all. The women had hair however, but only on their heads and between their legs. Both sexes wore various lengths of beads or thin chains on their bodies.

"They database you sent us didn't mention that..." Archer trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"That we don't wear clothes? We never have, and those who have been here know already, so we forget sometimes when we meet a new species."

"Your people have never worn clothing?" Travis finally looked at the Preceptor.

"We've never needed it. We cover ourselves if it rains, but we usually stay inside then. The temperature stays the same year round, so we don't need protection form the heat or the cold. Why do you wear clothing?"

Travis mumbled something about the temperature, but realized that on the ship, the temperature stayed the same all the time too. He then tried explaining about original sin, but eventually tapered off. "We just do."

Nocot smiled, like he had done this before. "Come, we'll show you to your quarters." He led the group off the landing pad, down into the heart of the small city. Hoshi walked with Travis behind Malcolm and Trip. Everywhere they looked there were nude Gymosians, and a few other aliens that were similarly undressed.

"I'm gonna have a woody the entire time we're here." Busy taking in the different shops that lined the streets, Hoshi almost missed Trip's whisper to Malcolm. The Armory officer could only nod in agreement. Trip's head followed a brunette Gymnosian down the street, catching Hoshi's eye as he turned back. She was glad to see he had the grace to blush.

"You'll find that everyone that comes to Gymnos adopts our 'dress code'. They feel conspicuous at first, wearing clothing while every one else doesn't, but once they've been here awhile they get used to the nudity and join in."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it," Travis muttered under his breath. Hoshi silently agreed.

Leaving the busy part of the city they reached a quiet section of small villas and houses. Nocot lead them down a walkway to a courtyard, gesturing to various doors around them, indicating whose rooms they were.

"And yours is the last one on the right, Captain. Each suite has a small kitchen if you need it, but there are many excellent restaurants in the area. There is also information on the various activities offered around the island and the planet. I'll leave you all to your vacation, but please let me know if there is anything I can help you with." Clapping twice, the Preceptor left the crew standing in the courtyard.

"Well." Archer looked at his people. "Let's get settled in."


	4. Chapter 4

Entering her suite, Hoshi looked around the rooms. The main area had a couch and two seats around a low table along with various side tables and lamps, art on the walls and a bookshelf. To the left was the small kitchen, to the right the bedroom that led to a small balcony. She found her duffle on a long bench at the end of the bed. Wandering through the suite, she let the cool colors relax her, feeling the tension of finding a planet full of nude people slip away.

Ending up in the bedroom again, Hoshi stood before a freestanding full-length mirror. She slipped off her boots, then slowly reached up, pulling down the zipper to her uniform. Her eyes never leaving her reflection, Hoshi peeled off her clothes until she stood naked.

She sighed, looking at herself with a too critical eye, running a hand over the not quite flat belly, the barely there curve of a hip, the small breasts. What she didn't see were the long, shapely legs, the well-defined muscles from working out with Malcolm, the graceful arch of her neck. Sighing again, Hoshi swiftly dressed in shorts and a shirt, putting her other clothes and sundry items away. Leaving the suite, she went to look for her friends.

* * *

"Hey Cap'n, where are ya?" Trip poked his head through the door to Archer's suite.

"Out here Trip!" Following the sound of his voice, Trip found Archer on a patio, looking out over the water. The two men grinned at each other.

"Quite a place."

"You can say that again." Trip looked from his civvies to Archer's uniform. "How come you haven't changed yet?"

"I'm going back to the ship to brief the crew on this planet. I don't want anyone thinking that just because they don't wear clothing that the Gymnosians are...free with their favors." The grins faded as Trip nodded. "I'm making it a working vacation for the security team until we see how the crew acts."

"Did I hear my department being taking in vain?" Archer and Trip turned to see Malcolm walk through the French doors. A very naked Malcolm. Archer explained the increased security as Malcolm nodded his agreement.

"Gone native, have we?" Trip unsuccessfully smothered a laugh as he ran an eye over the Brit. He had seen him before in just his boxers, but put all the pieces together and Malcolm was quite impressive. A lean whipcord was the first impression Trip got.

"I blend in better this way, Commander, not as conspicuous. When in Rome, as they say. Although I do miss my pistol. Besides, it's just a body."

"Well I'm glad I don't have t' meet up with you in a dark alley." Trip turned to Archer. "Think you'll get down t' your birthday suit?"

"I'm not making any promises, besides..."

"Captain, are you here?" T'Pol's voice interrupted the men.

"We're on the patio, T'Pol."

To their credit, neither Archer, Trip, nor Malcolm betrayed themselves when T'Pol joined them, having gone native herself. Although Malcolm's eyes glazed over slightly, and Trip looked like he had gone catatonic.

"I am going into the city to do some research, and to purchase some fruit."

"I'm meeting Travis at the shuttle, I'll walk part way with you," Archer managed to get out. T'Pol inclined her head and turned, walking back into the suite.

"I'll see you two tonight." Malcolm and Trip mumbled something incoherent as Archer left.

"Bloody hell."

"That was weird. She was like a...Barbie doll."

"Her breasts were like two helium balloons. They were so..."

"...round. Like beach balls."

Malcolm and Trip looked at each other as a favored fantasy came crashing down around them.

"She had a nice bum, though."


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving Archer's suite, Trip nearly ran into Hoshi. "Hey, Hosh, where are you off to?"

"I thought I would wander around the shops we passed through, then find a possible restaurant for dinner tonight. What about you guys?" She included Malcolm, who had just come through the door. Hoshi's eyes widened as she realized he wasn't wearing anything. She quickly looked back at Trip, who gave her a half grin.

"I wanted to check out this divin' place I found a brochure for. Malcolm?"

"I'll follow along with you two, if you don't mind." He hadn't missed Hoshi's reaction to his lack of attire.

"Course not. What about you, Hosh?" She shook her head silently.

"Onward and upward, ya'll." Trip led the little party down into the shopping district, keeping himself between Hoshi and Malcolm. He figured she was going to need a little time to get used to a planet full of nude people, much less a nude Malcolm. Trip's mind began to wonder what Hoshi would look like nude.

Hoshi looked through the wares in the open-air shops absentmindedly, thinking about a naked Malcolm and occasionally catching glimpses of him. Seeing him like this for the first time had caused a flush of desire to go through her, but now she saw him in more of a clinical way. Like he was a piece of art. Malcolm was her friend, and she just didn't think of him romantically, even if he was naked and tight as a drum. He was...Malcolm. Now if it were Trip...that would be different. Hoshi felt the familiar flush run through her at the thought of Trip naked. Her stomach fell to her knees, which threatened to give out, and her head decided to float away.

"Hosh. Trip to Hosh..." Coming back to the here and now Hoshi looked up into Trip's concerned eyes. "You ok?"

"Umm...yes, just a little hungry."

"There's a food vendor a few stalls up," Malcolm spoke from behind her.

Hoshi turned to look at Malcolm in the face for the first time since they left the villas and smiled. "Thanks. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

He smiled back, relieved that his nudity wasn't a problem between them anymore.

"Don't forget to drink a lot of water either. It's easy to get dehydrated."

"I will."

"Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign."

Hoshi turned, staring blankly at T'Pol. All of her imagined physical shortcomings surged forward again at the sight of the naked Vulcan. To Hoshi she was perfect. Everything; the high, full breasts, the narrow waist flaring out to the swell of her hips, legs that seemed to go on forever. Hoshi drew back; certain Trip and Malcolm would leave now that T'Pol was there.

"Hosh!!" Trip waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you sure you're ok?" He ignored her halfhearted nod. "I'm taking Hoshi back to the suites. I think between our kitchens I can find her somethin' t' eat. Meet you there around dinner time?" Trip didn't really wait for an answer as he led Hoshi back the way they came. Walking more quickly than before, he swiftly had her at the courtyard in no time.

"I'm fine, you don't have to do this." Hoshi protested as Trip ushered her into his suite. "I'll be alright, you can get back to Malcolm and T'Pol."

"I see Malcolm every day." Trip's head was buried in the small refrigerator.

What about T'Pol? Hoshi was afraid to voice that question.

"Here we go. I have no idea what this stuff is, but it looks good." Sitting down next to her, Trip frowned slightly at Hoshi's quiet state. "Want me to be the guinea pig?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Both together." Taking up a blue oval something or other, Trip sliced it in half and gave Hoshi one.

"Here goes nothin'." At the same time, they took a bite. Hoshi laughed as juice ran down her chin.

"Damn!" Trip grabbed a napkin as he squirted juice all over his shirt. "These need to come with a warnin'." He took off the sticky garment, ineffectually wiping at his chest where the juice had run through.

Oh yes, definitely different than Malcolm..."You need something wet." Hoshi went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with warm water. Sitting back down, she took the napkins from Trip and handed him the cloth.

"Thanks, darlin'." Hoshi tried not to stare as Trip washed himself off, but couldn't tear her eyes away. She clenched her hand into a fist as not to wash him herself. Her breath came faster, and Hoshi could feel her nipples tighten under her tank and the wetness grow between her thighs. Dear God, let me touch him just once...


	6. Chapter 6

"What a mess." Trip looked over at Hoshi, noticing her flushed cheeks. "D'you want somethin' else? A yellow one?" He held up a pear shaped fruit.

Hoshi relaxed her fist, reaching out to take it, letting her fingers brush over Trip's. Guilt at such an obvious ploy warred with the pleasure she got from the feel of him. She bit into the fruit.

"How is it?"

"Crunchy," she mumbled around the mouthful.

"D'you think it's not ripe?" Trip took hold of her hand; bringing it and the fruit toward him. He frowned at it as Hoshi enjoyed the warmth of his rough hand against hers.

Swallowing, Hoshi just gazed at him. "I think it's ripe, just crunchy. Would you like some?" Instead of taking the fruit like she expected, Trip kept his hold on her hand and brought it up to his mouth, taking a bite. Hoshi's thumb brushed his cheekbone, her fingers caressed his jaw. She watched the muscles in his face work as he chewed, her clitoris throbbing with each heartbeat.

"I think you're right. Crunchy, but still ripe." Letting go of her hand, Trip flung both arms out along the back of the couch and put a foot up on the low table. Hoshi curled back into a corner, her feet almost touching him, his hand near her shoulder.

"It's nice t' get off Enterprise every once and awhile. That ship is near an' dear t' me, but she sometimes feels like a rabbit warren. I need t' see a horizon, feel an open space." Trip continued to stare out the open French doors past the patio to the ocean. "I'm goin' t' try and go divin' tomorrow, what about you?" He looked over at Hoshi.

She watched the rise and fall of his chest, thinking that what she really wanted to do was climb on top of him and kiss him senseless, then pull off those shorts and..."I'm not sure. Maybe look in the marketplace some more, go swimming in the ocean, try and speak to the Gymnosians with the UT."

"Divin' isn't goin' t' take me all day, you wanna go out on a boat in the morning? See if we can catch lunch?"

Hoshi laughed. "Do you know of a place that we can get a boat and someone to sail her?"

Trip grinned, leaning over to gently smack her arm. "I found a place that you can rent sailboats, and I'll have you know that I will sail it myself." He caught her eye, not looking away. "So do you?"

Hoshi fought a blush. "All right. I'm sure the others will like it to."

"Hmm. I'll find out." Trip smiled to himself at the blush, he had no intention of inviting the others to come.

The image of T'Pol lying on a boat's deck enjoying the sun popped into Hoshi's mind. "Malcolm and T'Pol didn't waste anytime..." she paused.

"Going native?" Trip shrugged. "Malcolm said he blended in better. You know him, always on guard. Besides, I don't think he has much sense of modesty."

"What about T'Pol?" Hoshi asked, her voice steady.

Trip shrugged. The play of muscles under his skin fascinated her, causing her to almost miss his answer.

"Who knows. That catsuit she wears onboard doesn't leave much to the imagination; it's probably a small step for her just to take it off. Modesty being an emotion an' all. I guess she's just tryin' to fit in or somethin'."

"She's very beautiful..." Hoshi tapered off, wanting to know how Trip felt about the Sub Commander, yet not wanting her fears confirmed.

"I suppose....she's like someone created a body out of perfect parts, but the whole just seems off." Trip shook his head gently, as he tried to figure out what it was about T'Pol that wasn't quite right. He laughed. "Besides, her personality is a cold dunk of reality, it negates the rest."

Hoshi took another bite of the yellow fruit, secretly pleased at his answer. Trip looked sideways at her, also pleased. Jealous, Hosh? Don't worry, darlin', you have no cause t' be.

"So what about you?" Grabbing her foot, Trip pulled it into his lap. He tugged on it for effect. "When are you going to go au natural?" Hoshi giggled at his atrocious French accent, trying to reclaim her foot, but Trip wouldn't let go.

"Never!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I just...I'm not..." Hoshi looked away.

"Mmm hmm." She had stopped struggling, but he still held on to her ankle, his thumb rubbing the arch of her foot. Trip watched for any sign of panic, but Hoshi only sighed gently, sinking deeper into the cushions. He kept stroking, his hand moving along her shin, up to her knee, keeping a soothing rhythm until her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hosh. Hosh, darlin', wake up." Groggily opening her eyes, Hoshi saw a smiling Trip in front of her. Realizing she was still on his couch, she struggled to get up.

"Whoa there! No need to rush. I just wanted to see if you were interested in some dinner. Jon and the others are waiting. Do you want to go with them or stay here?"

Hoshi's eyes flew to look over Trip's shoulder, seeing that the sky was orange and red with the setting sun. "How long did I sleep?"

"Just a few hours. You were running yourself ragged with the Gymnos database. I thought you could use the rest."

"I was tired." Hoshi blinked a few times, trying to orientate herself. "I think I'd like to go to dinner. Where though?"

"A small place Malcolm found. Are ya ready?" He held out his hand.

Without thinking she reached out for him, little electric shocks going through her arm. "I - I have to use the bathroom."

"I'll tell the guys to wait abit." Trip watched her walk off, a small smile on his face.

In the bathroom, Hoshi looked in the mirror, frowning at her rumpled appearance. Her hair was a mess. She pulled out her perpetual ponytail and tried to tame the wild stands.

"Hosh? You ok?"

"Yes, just trying to get my hair back in shape." Coming out of the bathroom, Hoshi continued to struggle with it.

"Why don't you leave it down?" Hoshi's hands stilled.

"Down?"

"Yeah. It looks nice down. Ready?" Trip held the door as she walked out to meet the rest of their friends, mulling over his attentiveness.

* * *

A few hours later, Hoshi stood on her small balcony. The villa complex was quiet, the rest of the crew still at dinner. She had begged off early, still tired and wanting to go to bed.

And yet here she stood, listening to the waves below, watching the white caps on the black water. Staring at the ocean, but not really seeing it, she instead saw Trip during dinner. He had walked with her to the restaurant, sat next to her at the table. He was a perfect gentleman, but still...there was something...

Gradually Hoshi's hands opened her nightshirt, fingers caressing the bottom curve of her breasts. Leaning against the wall, she propped one leg up on the railing and let a hand slide down between her legs. Her eyes closed, Hoshi saw herself sitting on the couch with Trip earlier in the afternoon. But instead of him just grabbing her foot, he pulled her onto his lap and removed her shirt.

She whispered Trip's name as in her dreams he buried his head between her breasts.

Sitting on a chair on his patio, Trip watched the same ocean, not seeing it either. He had followed Hoshi back to the villa to make sure she was ok, reluctant to intrude on her if she wanted privacy. His hopes for getting to know her better during shore leave had been dashed when they found out the inhabitants were naked midgets and she had begun retreating into herself.

"Trip..." His name floated down on a whisper.

Looking up, he saw Hoshi on her balcony, her pale skin lit by the two small moons. Trip's breath caught as he realized what she was doing, the blood rushing to his midsection. He quickly freed his growing erection, his eyes never leaving Hoshi.

It began slowly, just firm strokes as Hoshi brought herself pleasure, but she was so erotic, standing where almost anyone could see her, awash in moonlight, that Trip soon increased the tempo. He watched as her hand roamed over her body in the way he longed to, imagining it was his hands and mouth on her. He heard her breathing grow ragged as she neared the end, and he pumped harder wanting to come with her. Trip's breathing became ragged with hers as he forcibly bit back his moans. He wanted to touch her so badly, he needed her so much...

Hoshi arched away from the wall, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Trip's name was torn form her one last time, a low pleading sound filled with longing.

He felt the hot spray of semen against his belly as she came; the sight of her alone, getting her pleasure where she could breaking his heart.

"Hosh..." he whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hoshi's question applied both to Trip and herself. Last night her sleep had been filled with the most erotic dreams she'd ever had of him; when the alarm went off in the morning Hoshi had been tangled up in sweat-soaked sheets.

"Don't trust me?" Paying off the owner of the boat, Trip flashed a grin at her.

"Come on." She watched as he picked up their bags, easily swinging them over his shoulder. Like a puppy, Hoshi trailed after him down the dock.

"When are the others getting here?" She tried to concentrate on the decking, but her eyes kept creeping up to his bare back. Flashes of a dream where she was raking her nails across his shoulders as he thrust into her caused her to stumble. The heat in her cheeks matched the one growing in her belly.

"They couldn't make it." Hoshi frowned, wondering if that was embarrassment she heard in his voice.

Trip flung the bags onto a sailboat. A very small sailboat. "That's it?" Hoshi looked from him to the boat then back to him.

"It's not that small. You can sit here with me aft, or go and lie on the deck." Trip hopped on board, then held out his hand. "Come on, darlin'."

"It's moving." Hoshi watched almost hypnotized as the boat bobbed to and away from the pier.

"Jump when it's furthest, then you and the boat meet in the middle. If you wait 'till it's close, it'll be gone when you get there. Ready?"

With a graceful leap, Hoshi landed in the boat next to Trip, clutching at him, trying to regain her balance. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a moment. Hoshi finally pulled away, self-conscious at her lack of control, not willing to look Trip in the face.

Trip pretended not to notice anything. "This is a shoal boat, which means we'll be staying within the reef. But it's a large lagoon, so we'll have plenty of room." He began checking the lines. "Stow our gear below decks, will you?" Hoshi leaned into the small cabin, making sure the duffels were secure. She came back out, surprised at how far they had gotten out of the marina.

Figuring sailing gave her an excuse to look at Trip, Hoshi watched as he trimmed the sails and did some other nautical stuff she had no idea what was for. She lifted her face to the sun, enjoying the warm and breeze.

"Hey." A foot nudged her. She opened her eyes to see Trip smiling at her. "What t' learn t' sail?"

"I don't think we have enough time."

"It'll be an ongoing thing. C'mere." He pulled Hoshi over to sit between his

legs. "This is the tiller, it controls the rudder which you use to change directions. This is the mainsheet, which is used to pull the mainsail, this big one here, in or let it out." He put her hand on the tiller. "We want to go over to the right, so we move the tiller like so..." The boat moved in the direction Trip indicated. The mainsail started flapping a bit, Hoshi watched as Trip let the mainsheet out some and the sail filled.

"See? Easy." Trip kept her close to him as they sailed, every so often explaining what he was doing. Gradually relaxing, Hoshi leaned back against him. The rocking of the boat was quite soothing, actually...

"Look out Hosh!" Snapping out of her reverie, Hoshi saw the boom coming straight for her. Trip pushed them both down to the bottom of the boat, narrowly missing a nasty crack on the head. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but you're squishing me." Not that I mind, really...

"Sorry, Hosh." Trip jumped up, trying to forget how good she had felt under him or how tight his trunks were getting. "Let me help you." He pulled Hoshi to her feet, steadying her as the boat rocked. "We're almost there, are you hungry?"

Absentmindedly she nodded, reaching into the cabin for the duffle with the food. Trip admired the round bikini-clad bottom she presented to him, watching it wiggle about as she struggled with the bag.

"Need some help?" At her negative grunt, he shrugged and sat back to enjoy the view.

Hoshi brought out some of the blue fruit that had given Trip such problems. "You sure you want to try this kind again?"

"I can take a bath in the ocean if I get it on me. Hand me one of those sandwiches, will ya?" Taking a bite then setting it down, Trip furled the sail and dropped anchor. He came back and sat next to her on the small seat, rummaging in the duffle for more food. They ate in companionable silence, but Hoshi was very aware of the warmth and hardness of Trip's thigh pressed against hers.

Finishing his lunch, he looked around. "The boat guy told me about this cove. He said there weren't any waves, no dangerous marine life, and clear waters." Hoshi peered over the edge.

"He's right. I can see all the way to the bottom. I wonder how far down it is?"

"One way to find out." Trip walked to the deck and dove off before Hoshi could say a word. She watched as he swam deeper and deeper, then suddenly shot to the surface.

"'Bout seven meters." He sucked in air, breathing deep. "Been awhile since I dove that far. Whew!" He tread water for a moment. "Ya know, I think I'm goin' t' do it. Malcolm seems t' like it, and Jon went this morning."

Hoshi looked at him warily. "Do what?"

"Go native. Unless it bothers you."

No, why should it bother me? The man I keep having erotic dreams about and whose image I masturbate to is going to run around naked in front of me. No, no problem at all. She cleared her throat. "Go ahead."

Trip peeled off his trunks in one swift motion; gave a loud 'Yipee' as he flung them onto the boat, then dove under water again. Before he disappeared from view however, Hoshi caught sight of a part of him that hadn't seen the sun in quite awhile.

With a blush she turned to clean up from lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Swimming through the warm water, Hoshi felt like she was in zero G. But this was better; there was no bulky EV suit, and no flailing about trying to get orientated or moving. Just floating along. The only problem was breathing. She would have to try scuba diving sometime...

Trip was looking at a Gymnosian starfish when he saw movement above him. It was Hoshi. Her hair drifted around her, her sleek form cutting through the water. She's so beautiful...like a mermaid. Just about to swim up under her, Trip realized he had the beginnings of an erection. Aww, geeze, what do I do now? His fingers absentmindedly stroking himself, Trip toyed with the idea of jacking off. But she's right there. She might come over. Think, think...cold water, dissecting frogs, Dad in drag...Staying underwater as long as possible, Trip let the burning in his lungs replace the idea of a mermaid Hoshi. Slowly he returned to a less excited state, breaking the surface and breathing hard.

"Hi."

"Wha??"

Hoshi giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"Naw, darlin', just startled me. Was...thinking of something else."

"Why are you red?"

"I, umm...was seeing how long I could hold my breath."

"Oh." Hoshi smiled. "You're it." Lunging forward, she dunked him under water and swam off. He came up sputtering.

"You are so dead, Hoshi!!"

It really wasn't a contest, Trip being the better swimmer. He caught up to her and grabbed Hoshi's ankle, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I caught me a mermaid. What should I do with her? I wonder if she ticklish?"

"No! Oh, Trip don't!" Hoshi laughed, and Trip found an unexpected bonus to their horseplay; Hoshi's bottom rubbed against him as she squirmed. His erection was coming back. As much as he wanted to continue this, now wasn't the time...

"You're it, darlin'." Picking her up as much as he could, Trip threw her out of the water. Hoshi's laugh turned to a squeal as she flew through the air. She came up sputtering. "Now it's your turn!"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, I needed a fun day." Hoshi and Trip lay on the deck, finishing off the rest of their food. Hoshi had only slightly gotten used to Naked!Trip, as she had dubbed him. She had settled into a low, but constant state of arousal.

"No offense, but you had been lookin' a little...worn out. Ow!" He grinned as Hoshi lightly smacked him.

"It's nice just being with...friends."

Trip ignored that last part. "Ready to go? I need to meet the diving guide in an hour."

"I'm ready."

"Want to sail her back?"

Hoshi remembered the wonderful feeling of him around her. "Sure, if you want."

* * *

"Yes, there is a very nice secluded beach just ten meters down this road. The stairs to it are slightly hidden, and they are somewhat steep, but I think it is well worth it."

Hoshi thanked the old Gymnosian, walking the way she had indicated, deep in thought.

Trip had dropped her off, and Hoshi had every intension of taking a nap. But for some reason she was too restless, and decided to find a beach and maybe do some sunbathing. So she gathered a blanket, umbrella, sunscreen, alot of water and went looking for a beach.

It's perfect...and no one else around...Unfortunately Hoshi didn't notice the duffle bag along the cliff base. Spreading her blanket out and setting up the umbrella, she settled down and watched the waves.

It wouldn't be so bad...would it? What am I afraid of? No one is perfect, not even T'Pol, apparently. My physical appearance shouldn't make a difference in what they think of me. They don't have any problems with nudity...Stupid Western culture. I bet if we had stayed in Japan I wouldn't have these hang ups.

Sticking her jaw out, but making sure she was alone, Hoshi slipped off her bikini bottoms and sat cross-legged on the blanket. See? That's not so bad. Now for the rest. That took awhile longer, however; but with a disgusted snort at herself Hoshi finally took off her top. The breeze on her breasts felt nice, and her nipples contacted to hard nubs.

Relaxed at last, she lay down on the blanket and nodded off.

* * *

"Thank you, Gunnet. It was one of the best dives I've been on." Trip clapped his hands twice at his Gymnosian guide.

"The pleasure was all mine, Trip. It was a joy to show an experienced diver like yourself our waters." He clapped back.

"You are too kind. If I looked like I knew what I was doing, it was because of your skill."

"You flatter me." Gunnet looked around Trip. "I see someone is sleeping on the beach." Trip turned, recognizing the figure.

"That's Hoshi, one of my shipmates. It's getting late; I think I'll wake her up."

"Good bye then."

Trip nodded, then moved toward Hoshi. He stopped short when he saw he bikini lying next to her. Moving closer, his eyes traveled down the smooth back which tapered to a trim waist that flared out to sweet hips and a delightfully round bottom, then to long well defined legs.

His hand reached out, wanting to touch the silky skin of her curves, but Trip forced himself to just shake her arm a little. "Hosh. Wake up." He laughed to himself. This looks familiar. "Hoshi. It's time for dinner."

A groan emerged from under her hair. "Five more minutes, Mom."

Mom? Can't believe she thinks I'm her...oh my God...

Hoshi had rolled over, apparently trying to get away from whatever was waking her up. Trip could only stare as she lay stretched out in front of him. He knew she was beautiful, but to see her like this, like an offering...He drank in the sight of her. Small but full breasts that her bikini had only hinted of, a flat stomach leading to a trimmed dark patch between her legs...The erection that had started when he first saw her responded, and Trip was instantly, achingly hard. Damn, woman, what you do to me...

"Hoshi, you need to get up now."

"I'm awake!" She popped upright, her head connecting with the bridge of Trip's nose.

He had time for only one 'Ow' before he fell back, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing to return was his sense of touch. Warm. Warm and wet. Damn, but it feels good...Instinctively Trip began to move, wanting more. Slowly his other senses returned, and he vaguely heard someone calling his name.

"Trip! Are you all right? Great Hoshi, just knock out a superior officer. Trip!"

"I'm awake, Hosh. Stop yellin'."

"Thank God." He felt pressure on his chest and more of the moist heat on his erection. Trip opened his eyes. No wonder. I've got a naked Hoshi sitting on my lap. He groaned with the effort it took not to push into her.

"Trip? Are you ok?"

"My head is fine, but you need t' get off me."

"Am I too heavy?" Trip nearly wept as the heat of her sex left him. "Oh dear."

Looking over at Hoshi, he saw her staring at him. He followed her eyes to his erection, still huge and wet with her juices. He sat up, sighing. "I'm sorry, Hoshi, it's just that..."

She turned, gathering up her things. "I understand. It's the first time you saw me naked. The same thing happened to me with Malcolm. But now it's no big deal. You'll get over it."

The red haze Trip saw when Hoshi mentioned Malcolm faded. Jealousy had flared for a brief moment even knowing she entertained erotic thoughts of him and not the Armory officer. "No, I..."

"So don't worry." He watched as she started to slip on her bikini top.

"Hoshi, I don't..."

"I mean, we can still be friends...right?"

"No!" He pulled back on her shoulders, straddling her supine body. "I've been trying t' get through t' you for months. I don't want to be your friend. I...I mean I do, but I want t' be more. I want all of you, Hoshi, and I know you feel the same way. I saw you last night on your balcony."

"Oh God." Hoshi covered her face with her hands. She began to twist under him.

"I need to...I have to go..."

"Hoshi!" Grabbing her wrists and forcing her hands back, Trip looked into her eyes. "Darlin', there's nothing t' be embarrassed about. I've done it often enough thinkin' of you." He dropped so he was millimeters from her face.

"Please, Hosh. I love you."

Trip saw the uncertainty in her eyes, but held his tongue. There wasn't anything left he could say, it was all up to her. Slowly Hoshi raised her head, meeting him in a gentle kiss.

"Darlin'," Trip pleaded, and she increased the pressure, reaching out with her tongue to taste the salt on his mouth. He opened to her, kissing her back with barely restrained passion. Feeling her legs move, he shifted, letting her wrap them around his waist. Closing his eyes, Trip nearly came at the feel of her against him.

"Sweetheart? Are you sure?"

"Please." He heard the ragged need in her voice and in one motion slid into her.

"Christ Almighty Hoshi." No fantasy had ever come close to the reality of her around him. Trip buried his face in her neck trying to gain some control. His entire body raged from a fire deep in his belly.

"Trip?"

"I'm not going to last long, Hosh. You're so warm and slick and tight..." With each adjective he thrust again, finding a slow rhythm that he hoped would let him hold on.

She whimpered. "...faster...I can't wait any longer." Her command drove him on, nearly pounding into her. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders. Bending his head, Trip took a nipple into his mouth, letting it scrape against his teeth. Hoshi arched into him, screaming his name while her muscles shuddered around him. His shout mixed with hers as his control snapped and he came, spilling into her over and over again.

Trip gasped for air, his head pressed into the blanket next to Hoshi's. He rolled to the side, keeping her close as their racing hearts slowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoshi felt boneless, draped over Trip's warm body. His hands slowly moved up and down her spine, sending wonderful sensations of contentment through her. A rumbling growl made her giggle.

"Hungry?" She propped her head up on his chest.

"Starvin'." Trip flipped her over and started nuzzling at her neck, causing Hoshi to squeal.

"Food! I meant food!" Small hands pushed ineffectually at broad shoulders, before giving up and pulling a blond head to a dark one. Trip and Hoshi gave each other silly grins.

Trip's smile faded slightly. "This won't be over between us when we get back to the ship, will it? I don't mean for this t' be a shore leave fling."

"It isn't." Hoshi felt his small sigh of relief. She was surprised at how much this meant to him. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You never seemed to give me an openin'. You treated me like a...big brother or somethin'. For awhile I was worried you liked Malcolm, you were spendin' a lot of off-duty time with him."

Smiling, Hoshi smoothed back an errant curl on Trip's forehead. "He's been helping me with my self defense moves and target practice. I missed a lot of classes like those when I was rushed through the Academy."

"I noticed you look a lot tighter." Trip ran his hands down to Hoshi's bottom and squeezed lightly.

"Trip!" She giggled, pleased in a silly way he had noticed.

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Everybody calls me Trip. M' family calls me Charlie."

My family..."Charlie."

* * *

Hoshi clutched at Trip's hand as they came to the top of the stairs from the beach. She had decided to go to dinner topless, but now that she was amongst people...

"You ok, darlin'?"

"I'm fine." Deep breaths...in...out...They walked through the marketplace on their way to the restaurant. Lost in her own self-conscious thoughts, Hoshi didn't notice Trip had stopped until her arm was tugged back.

"What is it?"

"This place sells the beads and chains the Gymnosians wear. I want t' get you some." Trip held up a few to the dying sunlight at the native shopkeeper nodded encouragingly. "What colors do you like?" Trip asked, looking over at her.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. Somethin' t' remind us of the day I finally got m' courage up t' ask you out."

"Somehow I don't think it was your courage that got up." Hoshi shot him a smile.

"I like blue best."

Trip found one with blue beads on it, then held another out for approval. "M' favorite color is green. Do you like this one?"

Hoshi held out her hands for the delicate silver chain interspersed with small blue and green gems. "It's beautiful, but I couldn't possibly..."

"Yes you could. Let me put them on you." She watched as Trip stepped just close enough so that her nipples brushed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he passed the chain and beads around her waist, fasting the clasp.

Frissons of pleasure shot through her as his fingers grazed her skin, adjusting the way the adornments lay on her hips. Trip's eyes wandered up her body, stopping at her neck.

"One more..." Hoshi vaguely registered the roughness of his voice as he turned back to the stall and chose another silver chain with blue and green gems, but this one was shorter and had a small pendant. Slipping it over her head, Trip pulled her hair out from under the necklace. The feel of the strands moving over her over sensitive shin made Hoshi shiver. She looked down to see the pendant lying in the valley between her breasts.

Trip reached out a finger and touched the gem. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, but..." Hoshi could feel the heat from his hand.

"Maybe not quite yet. We'll save it for later." Relieved he knew how she felt, Hoshi bowed her head to let Trip remove the delicate chain. She waited while he paid for the jewelry and expressed his gratitude to the Gymnosian for creating such fine work as the small man thanked Trip for honoring his humble shop with his patronage. They clapped hands at each other, then Trip joined Hoshi and they continued on to the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Hoshi trailed into the restaurant behind Trip, a mix of panic and bravery churning through her. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of light after being outside, so she thankfully missed that first awkward moment she had been dreading where Jon and Malcolm realized she was partially nude. By the time she could see properly, they were all seated and talk had turned to Trip's diving adventure and their boat ride.

"Captain," T'Pol spoke up after the waiter had brought that night's meal. "I was curious as to why you felt the need to speak with the crew after you found out the Gymnosians did not wear clothes."

"Well," Jon took a drink while he thought. "In our culture, actually American-European culture, we keep certain body parts covered, mainly through modesty. If a person...exposes these parts, they're thought to be...receptive to..."

Trip laughed as Jon stumbled over his words. "Before humans got 'civilized', and yes I know that's a debatable term 'specially for you Vulcans, it was kinda easy to know when women were..." Trip paused, wondering how clinical to get. He mentally shrugged, T'Pol was a Vulcan, Malcolm and Jon were friends, and Hoshi...well, he'd make it up to her if she got embarrassed.

"...were receptive to sexual advances. The way they smelled, they way they acted, it all worked together t' tell a mate that she was ready for him. But when we started wearin' clothes for modesty instead of just keepin' ourselves warm, and the Church started tellin' us that sex was somethin' to be ashamed of, it was harder to know when a woman was interested. So it became that the less clothes you wore, the less modest you were thought t' be and the more interested in sex you were."

Stabbing a piece of meat, Trip chewed on it as he looked around the table. T'Pol looked thoughtful while the humans had a mix of amusement and wonder on their faces.

"I...didn't know you were so versed in this subject, Trip." Jon tried really hard not to laugh.

"I took a few courses in human sexuality in college. At first I was in it to meet women, but then it got rather interestin'."

Picking at her food, T'Pol frowned slightly. "I am at a loss as to why men think of breasts as a sexual object when their function is to provide nourishment for infants."

Malcolm looked at T'Pol. "Not all cultures think of breasts as sexual; there are some human cultures where they are just another part."

"In Japan the nape of the neck is considered one of the most erotic parts of the body." Hoshi turned to Trip, a smile tugging at her mouth. "What did your class have to say about the male fascination with breasts?"

He gave her a mock glare. "Since you asked...in the early days for humans, with intercourse done in a mostly front-to-back position, presenting the buttocks was a main indicator that a woman was interested ya. When we went t' a front-to-front, the focus moved to the breasts. If you look at them, they're similar in shape. Rounded, smooth, sloped with a curve inward at the bottom." Trip paused. "It may also have t' do with wantin' somethin' that's covered up all the time."

"Not all blokes are breast men. I'm a bum man myself." Malcolm shared a quick, amused glace with Trip.

All heads turned toward Jon. He threw up his hands, laughing. "Legs! I'm a leg man."

"What about yourself, Ensign? What part of the male anatomy are you attracted to?" The table fell silent at T'Pol's question.

Hoshi licked her lips. "Well, shoulders are nice, and a broad chest, but I would have to say for me...hands. I notice a man's hands first."

"Hands?" Malcolm looked confused.

Nodding, Hoshi continued. "Strong hands. A little rough, like they know what it is to work. Capable hands, that you could turn to for help if you needed it. That could take care of you if you..." She broke off with a blush.

"Fascinating." T'Pol cocked an eyebrow. "Men are drawn to the physical attributes of women, while women look more inward."

The three men at the table began to object, taking over one another before Hoshi shushed them.

"Men are able to take care of themselves, so they look for a woman who would be more of an...accessory, something to increase their status in the world and to themselves. Women look for a man who would be able to provide for them and their children, to protect them." Laughing, Hoshi continued. "Well, at least it was that way even up to a few hundred years ago. We can take care of ourselves now, but I think it's genetically programmed in us to choose a responsible mate."

What attracts you to someone, T'Pol?" Hoshi thought she wouldn't answer, and was just about to apologize when T'Pol spoke.

"Strength of character."

"Very important," Hoshi nodded.

"Nothin' physical?" That earned Trip a 'look' from Hoshi.

"No. One cannot separate the parts of the body, they are of a whole. Without the rest, it is nothing."

Trip just blinked at the pragmatic Vulcan, at a loss of what to say.

Hoshi set down her fork. "I'm stuffed. And tired," she said, fighting a yawn.

"D'you want t' go back?" Trip helped Hoshi get to her feet at her nod.

"We're going back at 1000 hours tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yessir, Cap'n sir." Trip threw back a grin. "See ya tomorrow."

Jon smiled indulgently as he watched the two of them walk away, arms wrapped around each other's waist, before turning back to join Malcolm and T'Pol's conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

"So you like hands, huh?" Trip and Hoshi stood on his patio talking, listening to the ocean.

"Hands in general, yours in particular." She lifted his and looked at their fingers twined together. Hers was slim and pale next to his broad, tanned one.

"Really?" Disbelief was evident in his voice. "They're a mess; they've got scars and calluses all over 'em."

"They're strong, and gifted. I've seen you do amazing things with these hands, Charlie." Hoshi kissed his palm, cupping it around her cheek. "I love these hands." She looked up at him, eyes dark in the moonlight. "I love you."

Trip brought up his other hand, threading his fingers though her hair. Drawing Hoshi close, he kissed her, meaning to keep it light but want and desire soon overtook his good intentions. His tongue licked at her, plunging in as she opened to him. Trip was lost in the sweetness of her mouth, the feel of her against him. A small whimper brought him back; looking down he saw Hoshi's eyes were clouded with passion.

Pulling her back toward the chaise, Trip sat down on it, settling Hoshi so she straddled his lap. Looking over her shoulder he could see her balcony, and he gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"I was sitting right here last night when I saw you."

Hoshi turned to see, then spun back with a blush covering her cheeks. "Oh. That."

Trip sat up, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed. You were beautiful in the moonlight. I joined in, wishing I were up there instead of down here."

A shy smile graced Hoshi's face. "You watched me, hmm?" She pushed him down, then straightened, arching her back toward him. Untying the sides of her bikini bottom, she slid the garment out from under her and settled down over his erection. Trip groaned at the wet heat.

"You watched me do this?" Trip's eyes followed her hands as they came up to cup her breasts, fingers lightly teasing the tips. He had a dazed look on his face, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Impossible as he thought it could be, his erection grew even harder as Hoshi's head fell back, her eyes half closing in pleasure; hands kneading her breasts, fingers pinching her hard nipples. His breath came faster, matching her own.

"Did you watch me do this?" His eyes followed one of her hands as it skimmed down her flat stomach and dipped between her legs. Trip caught a glimpse of her clitoris before her fingers closed over it; mimicking what her others were doing to her nipple. She moved them in concert, pulling and rolling the hard nubs.

"Yes," can the hoarse reply. Trip nearly lost it as Hoshi began to move her hips, rubbing herself over his length. His hands were clenched around the arms of the chaise, knuckles white.

"It just lacked this..." Hoshi lifted up and wrapped a hand around Trip's erection, guiding it to her.

"Not yet, darlin'." He stood up, holding onto her as he walked into the villa. Hoshi had squeaked in surprise when he arose, now she wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled.

With Hoshi still clinging to him like a monkey, Trip moved into the bedroom and opened the drapes, letting the light from the two moons spill in. He laid her on the bed, her arms and legs slipping from him. His hands and mouth moved over her, licking and nipping at her smooth skin, making her cry out as he worshiped her body with his own.

"You amaze me, Hoshi Sato. Everything about you. From the top of your head," he kissed her crown, "to the tips of your toes." His mouth trailed down her throat, between her breasts, over her belly to bite gently at the neatly trimmed mound between her legs.

"That's not my toes, Charlie." Gasping as he found her clitoris, Hoshi automatically parted her legs. The gasp turned into a moan once Trip latched on and began sucking, torturing the small bundle of nerves with his rough tongue.

"I know, darlin'. I like it so much better, and I thought you wouldn't mind..."

"No, not at all; ohhhhhh Charlie." Hoshi's voice rose an octave as he slipped two fingers inside her and the orgasm that had begun to build on the patio threatened to explode. He could feel how warm and wet she was as her muscles contracted around him; Trip wanted to be in her so badly...

"Now Charlie, please..."

Not needing to be asked twice, Trip placed the tip of his erection against her entrance. A wail broke from Hoshi as he moved forward, pushing forcibly into her heated, swollen sex and filling her completely.

Her orgasm shuddered through her as Trip ground against her labia and clitoris, his length deep in her. She locked her ankles over his hips, trying to pull him closer to her.

Sitting back on his knees, Trip watched Hoshi give herself over to the waves of pleasure. Something had brought her to him, and he wasn't going to let her go. She was his, and was going to stay his.

With a surge of possessive desire, pulled Hoshi's arms up above her head, pinning her wrists together with one of his hands. His other hand pinched a hard nipple as his mouth bit at the soft skin of her throat. He began to thrust into her, long deep strokes that pushed up against her g-spot and had her writhing under him.

"Mine...my Hoshi..." Trip's mouth replaced his hand at her breast, sucking at the peak and pulling it through his teeth. Hoshi screamed her release, arching her back, nearly throwing Trip off the bed. He wrapped an arm under her waist as his orgasm ripped through him, crushing her body to his.

Spent, he rolled over, pulling Hoshi on top of him. He stroked her hair, whispering his love as she lay on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
